Sheep's Clothing
by Annamonk
Summary: This is a post war AU. Things are not tied up in a pretty bow. Everyone is a mess.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Weasley watched as her grandchild was welcomed into the family. Her heart swelled with pride as Ginny and Harry called Ron forward to stand as godfather. Her son's wide smile burst forth as he cradled young James.

When they called Lavender to join them, she ignored the surprised glances sent in Hermione's direction. The witch in question ignored the crowd and smiled. Molly fought off the odd twinge of guilt and returned her attention back to the ceremony at hand.

The ceremony had flowed into the small party seamlessly. Molly sat beside her husband and watched her children proudly. They were all married now. She had guided them through various pitfalls to this place of comfort. She hummed along to the music as the latest addition to her family slept in her arms.

"I have to be going." Hermione touched the child's dark hair. "Thank Harry and Ginny for me."

"Of course, Hermione." Arthur stood and folded the pretty brunette into his arms. "You shouldn't be such a stranger."

Molly saw the grief that washed across Hermione's face and felt the guilt settle in. There was no escaping it now. The last longing glance Hermione sent toward the baby almost broke her. Molly looked away until the soft pop of apparation alerted her to Hermione's departure.

"I know it would have been hard for Ginny, but they should have asked her to stand as godmother." Arthur sighed. "She needs connections and family. She's retreating from us. When was the last time she popped in for a visit?"

"She's a busy witch, Arthur." Molly looked down at the baby in her arms.

"I know she's busy, dear." Arthur sighed. "I wish things had been different. Ginny deserved to be someone's first choice and Hermione deserved to have a family. After what that poor girl went through during the war."

"Harry loves Ginny." Molly glared at her husband.

"I know." Arthur gazed at his daughter and her husband as they glided across the dance floor. "I'm borrowing trouble."

Molly looked down at the precious bundle in her arms. She'd done the right thing. The babe was proof of that.

* * *

Hermione stripped of her appropriate dress and slid into her dragon hide armor. The summons from Azkaban had come at the perfect time. She flinched away from thoughts of Harry and his baby.

"No use crying over spilt milk." She quickly slid her sword into its sheath. "Duty calls."

She plucked the port key from her mantle and activated it.

Azkaban was a welcome sight after the torture of the afternoon. She shook her head and grimaced.

"I'm so screwed up." Hermione rolled her shoulders back and walked to the gates. The auror on duty waved to her and let her pass with minimal fuss.

"Sorry to drag you out here, but we have a prisoner that insisted on only talking with you." The warden shrugged. "I judged the threat to be credible."

"There are worse things than visiting Azkaban." Hermione smiled.

"Lucius Malfoy is a model prisoner. He never gives us any trouble." The warden gestured toward the building. "He's unusual in this group."

"He's unusual in any group." Hermione smirked.

"He usually keeps to himself."

"Not a lot of social engagements here?" Hermione arched a brow. "Such a shame."

* * *

Harry looked around at his guests and noticed that Hermione was gone. He swallowed back the guilt and kept his smile in place. Inviting her had seemed cruel, but the alternative was no better.

"She left an hour ago." Ron frowned and handed him a glass with three fingers of fire whiskey. "I didn't even talk to her. I never know what to say."

"She avoids me." Harry took a sip of his drink. "Don't blame her. We had our life planned out. The stupid law stole it from us, and I always seem to be rubbing her face in it."

"She wants you to be happy." Ron patted his shoulder. "She understands."

"Doesn't hurt less." Harry tossed back his drink.

"Would you undo this? Give up Ginny and James?" Ron took a deep breath. "You wanted a family. Hermione couldn't give you that."

"Cold comfort." Harry glared at his empty glass. "Saving our sorry asses cost her everything."

Ron glanced over at his pregnant wife and nodded. Harry frowned. There was another shoe dropping any minute. He just knew it.

"We're not going to invite her when our girl is welcomed." Ron took a deep breath. "It's not like she and Lavender are close. I hate it, but she doesn't need to see you and Ginny holding another baby."

Harry turned and walked away. There was nothing to say. He had his family. He'd made his choice.

"Nothing like a family event to make you ache." George joined him. "It's an immutable law."

"Ron and Lavender are leaving Hermione off their guest list." Harry glanced over at George to gauge his reaction.

"Won't make it any easier." George shook his head. "She's a part of you that was forcibly removed. It never goes away."

"I love Ginny. I love my son. I love my life." Harry leaned against a tree.

"I know you do." George smiled and gently shook his head. "Doesn't make a difference though."

* * *

Hermione stared at Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't the haughty bastard she remembered. His hair was pulled back in an attempt to make himself presentable, but it was a simple tip of the hat to his upbringing. He was thinner and the fear in his eyes was genuine.

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked through the letters he had received again.

His conclusions made sense. The threat to his son and daughter in law was at least worth examining.

"You're being released soon. Why are you hiring me?" Hermione sat back in her chair and tilted her head.

"They might act before I walk out of here." Lucius looked down at the table top between them.

"There's more to it than that." Hermione pushed back from the table and tossed his papers in front of him. "Honesty is important. I can't work through this kind of mess with blind spots."

"Draco won't let me near his family without supervision." Lucius shrugged.

"You need me to chaperone a visit?" Hermione sighed. "Fine. You've hired a nanny and a curse breaker. When do we leave?"

"My release is scheduled for sunset. They seem to think the place is less forbidding if you don't have to see it." Lucius shrugged. "I will need you to stay with me. Draco has arranged a suite for me in his home with a special room set aside for my chaperone."

"I guess I'll get to see the Manor from a different prospective." Hermione stood up. "I'll meet you at the release point. Wouldn't want to arrive sans chaperone, would you?"

* * *

Lucius watched the witch from his balcony. Hermione sat and called her patronus. The silvery animal burst forth from her wand and circled her. That it left marks on the ground was beyond impressive.

Her patronus was a doe. He sighed. His thoughts flew to his departed best friend. Both of them were victims of the same stupid family. He pressed his hands against the cool stone under his fingers. Potter had destroyed this woman, but she still belonged to the fool.

"It used to be an otter." Draco observed and joined him at the balustrade. "She's so remote now. It's like watching a ghost."

"She's on her way to becoming one." Lucius frowned. "It's a pity to watch such a woman die by inches."

"More so that it's Potter wielding the blade." Draco sighed. "I never imagined the ponce was so cruel.

"She can't ask him to remove the binding, but we might be able to create the proper situation to see it done." Lucius frowned.

"The world has run mad." Draco smirked. "House Malfoy attempting to save a muggle born witch from House Potter."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This story was originally submitted to a site that has passed on. As I have little free time in the summer, I thought I'd spend some time gathering all my wayward stories and posting them here. I am working on my other stories. I have not moved on.

I hope you enjoy this story. I actually enjoyed making characters act counter to their nature in this one.

Thanks for your patience.

Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius felt like a ghost as he moved through the oddly unfamiliar home. Narcissa had preferred a formal setting, but the place had a casual air now. The portraits of his ancestors had been banished to a gallery and magically contained. The landscapes and modern pieces on the walls were lovely and so nonjudgmental.

It was all very nice, but he didn't belong here. He felt oddly paranoid because eyes weren't watching him at all times. He heard the rapid rush of feet and the high pitched laughter of his granddaughter before he was near the breakfast room.

He stepped into the room and found the chaos he'd been expecting. Draco and Hermione were using their magic to make small quidditch figurines fly about the table while Astoria and Cassiopeia cheered them on. His father would never have tolerated such behavior. Narcissa would have destroyed the figurines and silenced them to provide time for reflection. Draco was trying to defeat Hermione despite the brilliance of her play. It was all very disturbing.

"Go, Hermione." Astoria cheered.

"Tori!" Draco glared at his wife.

"Everyone loves a winner, darling." Astoria giggled and bounced in her seat.

"Go, go!" Cassie raised her pudgy fist and pointed at Hermione's seeker.

"You too? Cassie!" Draco feigned hurt and flopped back in his chair. His players fell to the table. "Looks like you win this round, Granger. Care to try again later on a real broom?"

"No. Sorry. Once you ride a dragon, nothing compares." Hermione shook her head.

"That is so true." Astoria chuckled.

"Tori!" Draco blushed.

Lucius watched as the two women teased his son. The ease with which they interacted was telling. Hermione Granger was no stranger to this house.

"It would appear I missed an epic battle." Lucius gestured to the table. "Is it safe for a simple man to seek out sustenance?"

"All clear." Hermione gestured to a seat next to her. "I can protect you from any stray toys."

"I was under the impression you weren't used to spending time here." Lucius frowned at her. He didn't like feeling outside this circle.

"I misled you." Hermione shrugged.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Lucius plucked a piece of toast from the serving plate. He wasn't hungry, but appearances were paramount.

"She only responded to your letter because I asked it of her." Draco smoothed his napkin across his lap.

"The three of you are almost as able to communicate as Cassie." Astoria rolled her eyes. "Hermione Granger saved my life at the final battle and took me in when the fines levied against my family's estate would have left us with nothing. She stands a godmother to Cassie and my best friend. Draco annoys the life out of her, but I believe he counts her amongst his closest compatriots as well. Your letters to us were worrying. We didn't know if we could trust you, so, when you approached Hermione, we asked her to suss you out."

"The threats are real, so I'll be staying on." Hermione took a deep breath. "I could use your assistance."

"If I had any inkling of an idea, I wouldn't have written to you in the first place." Lucius glared down into his tea. "I would gladly spend the rest of my life in Azkaban if my family was safe."

"Then work with me. You have a formidable mind and knowledge I have no other way to access." She kept her gaze away from him, and he appreciated her allowing him the moment to think. Working with her would give him a chance to help her with her Potter problem.

Lucius glanced at her wrist. The darkened runes were concealed again. She was probably unaware that he and Draco had seen them in the aftermath of the attack. Knowing how close she was with his family made this more imperative than repaying a stray life debt. She might be protecting the last remnants of the bond as Severus had done, or she might be unaware of its destructive force. He examined her delicate profile. He doubted she was unaware. Either way, it would be easier to coax her into a solution if she wasn't thinking on it.

"I'll work with you, though I can't imagine my knowledge will be any use at all." Lucius sat back and took a bite of his toast.

"Harry will be here soon." Hermione frowned. "He always handles the follow up interviews after I'm involved in an incident. Be polite, and he will leave quickly. If you give him grief, he'll drag this out for days."

"After the incident at Nott manor, he kept popping up for months." Astoria frowned. "Daphne was half mad by the time he quit."

"So, we will be very polite to him." Draco shrugged. "He's still going to search the property and accuse us of being behind it."

"He has no idea that we're close." Hermione smirked. "It would be best if he continued on in ignorance. You could pretend to be annoyed that your father hired me."

"That I can do." Draco leaned back with a wide grin.

"Don't overdo it." Astoria narrowed her eyes and stared at Draco. "I won't have that wizard popping up all over our lives. He drove Daphne spare."

"Not much of a drive." Draco muttered.

Lucius watched as his daughter in law tossed a grape at his son and set off a minor skirmish of flying food. He smiled and felt guilty. Narcissa would have hated this, but he couldn't help finding it charming.

* * *

Harry stood outside the gates. He couldn't believe Hermione was staying here. He glanced around the scene. There were still a few marks and a blackened section of earth where Hermione had cast some fire spell. She'd pulled off some serious magic to protect Malfoy.

He shook his head. None of this made sense. He knew she preferred being an independent contractor, but that should have provided her with the ability to turn a blind eye on the plight of Lucius bloody Malfoy.

"The elves told me you'd arrived." Hermione looked at him through the wrought iron of the gate. He swallowed. She was wearing her armor, and she looked lovely. "Try not to antagonize my employer."

"Why are you working for him?" Harry shook his head. "You don't have to take every job that comes your way."

"I don't. Lucius Malfoy knew he needed help, and he's willing to pay anything I ask." Hermione opened the gate with a flick of her wand. "Plus, he has to be polite. It's fun."

"Staying here is fun?" Harry stepped through the gate and felt the wards slide over his skin.

"It has it's perks." Hermione turned away and started for the house. "They have a daughter. Don't try to be intimidating. She doesn't need to be frightened in her own home."

"Mione, you took down three at large Death Eaters and eight victims of the imperius." He hated talking to the back of her head. "We can't ignore this."

"I'm not asking you to ignore this. I'm asking you to treat these people with respect." She turned and glared at him. "They are the victims."

"They're reaping what they sowed." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you took Malfoy's little bought bride in after I moved out, but you're not required to keep company with her now."

"Get out." Hermione turned with her hair crackling with sparking magic. "I don't know what happened to the decent man I loved, but dig down deep and dredge up some bloody humanity. This is their home. Lady Malfoy is a personal friend. I will not allow you to treat her with disrespect."

"I'm not leaving." Harry closed the distance between them and pulled his wand. "You're independent contractor's license can be brought up for review."

"So, threatening your friends, Potter?" Lucius shook his head. "How the mighty have fallen."

"It would seem that power does corrupt, Father." Draco shook his head in a mockery of sorrow. "Such a shame."

A blonde girl streaked out from between the Malfoy men and launched herself into Hermione's arms. Harry watched Hermione cuddle the child against her chest and thought of his own son. He watched Hermione soothe the girl with whispered words and gentle touches. Guilt and pain warred inside him. He thought of Ginny. Long lost dreams surfaced bringing a wave of agony.

"How's my big girl?" Hermione rubbed her nose against the girl's. "Don't let Harry Potter scare you. Auntie can take him down whenever she wants."

"'Cause no one messes with your Cassie." The little girl grinned and turned her wide slate colored eyes on Harry. "You better be nice. Momma says. If you're not nice, my auntie will deal with you."

Harry blinked and followed Hermione towards the main building. He heard the Malfoy men conversing and felt the muffliato fall into place. He smirked. Muffliato wasn't stable when in motion. He worked a quick spell of his own and started to listen.

"I understand your wife is close with her." Lucius growled. "I even understand your desire to encourage that. It is good for the public image, but my granddaughter shouldn't be raised without an understanding of our values."

"You hired her. You brought her here." Draco's words were clipped and hard.

"She is the best, and we need her services." Lucius took a deep breath. "When this is over, we will deal with her."

Harry fought the urge to flatten both of them. Using Hermione to improve their social standing was bad enough, but they hadn't changed at all.

He watched her cuddle the little girl in front of him. She deserved a family of her own, a child of her own. It wasn't meant to be, but, Merlin, this was tragic.

She was clinging to a child that would be raised to hate her.

Tragic.

* * *

Hermione stepped into the library. All the Malfoys were safely abed. She took a deep breath and let the scent of the books wash over her. Lemon oil and leather, old paper and magic. The room was perfect.

After spending the afternoon with Harry about, she needed the peace and comfort of this space. He'd been his usual self. He'd seen Death Eaters where there were victims. He'd never learned to look passed the war. In that he was exactly like the people she hunted.

The last true believers were a passionate lot. Rodolphus Lestrange was proving to be a good planner and a slightly less insane leader. She'd brought in most of the old guard, but he was still wandering free, still hunting the few he called traitors. She had no doubt he was behind this mess.

She touched the bookshelves as she passed them. Draco hid his best fire whiskey in the globe near the long table. If Astoria wasn't expecting, he'd probably be here with her now. Being around Harry didn't do much for him either.

The bar was fully stocked. She plucked a glass from the rack and a bottle from the center. She poured the liquor into the glass and watched as it sparked for a moment or two.

"Narcissa preferred the elven wine at night." Lucius spoke from a place near the door. "Would you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Hermione levitated the poured glass toward him and selected another. "It's your house, after all."

"It isn't." He sat on the couch and rested his head against the back. "This monstrosity is safe in Draco's hands now. I don't need the reminder of all my failures and losses. I'll pick one of the other estates and make my home there when all this passes."

"Do you think it will?" Hermione sat down on the couch with him.

"We will catch Lestrange. The aurors can mop up the others after." He opened his eyes and focused his mercurial eyes on her.

"He's the only one strong enough to hold them together."

"We need to make him angry. He falls into rash behavior in those situations." Hermione swirled the whiskey in her glass and watched it begin to flame at the edges.

"We need to appear in public together." Lucius smiled. It wasn't the nice smile she had come to expect. It was all cleverness and calculation. "Two for the price of one might be lure enough."

"Those letters were fairly clear." Hermione tossed back her drink and poured another. "He thinks you haven't suffered enough with Narcissa's death. He wants to take away the people you care about. He wants you to suffer. I don't think he'll make a move for us."

"Draco won't stay behind the wards." Lucius grabbed the bottle and splashed more whiskey into his glass.

"Astoria won't either." She sighed. "She's irrepressible."

"As a Lady Malfoy should be." Lucius smiled. "Narcissa was the same."

"We will keep your family safe." Hermione scooted closer to him on the couch. "You won't lose them."

"We won't lose them." He patted her knee. "I know you love them."

Hermione nodded and smiled. He didn't revile her or treat her as if she was lesser. Lucius Malfoy had changed.

Lucius Malfoy had changed.

She mulled it over. There was something there. Some way to draw Rodolphus' rage away from Astoria, Draco, and Cassie. Public view, the two of them together. She stilled.

The two of them together.

"I know how we can get Lestrange's attention." She took a deep breath. "He has to think you've moved on from Narcissa to me. He has to think you love me."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Harry comes off as a bit of an arse. I know. He doesn't deal well with guilt. He's also a bit clueless without Hermione. There's no one in his life to help him see things as they are.

I'm working on my other stories. I will be updating one of them soon. Thank you for your patience.

-Anna


	3. Chapter 3

"No one would believe a witch as young and vital as you would tie herself to a wizard such as I have become." Lucius looked at the young woman sitting with him. She seemed sober enough, but perhaps she didn't hold liquor well.

"Everyone would believe it." Hermione looked him up and down. "You are handsome, intelligent, and you're a convict."

"That last one seems a bit odd." Lucius caught the odd flash of rage in her eyes before she looked away.

"I suppose the drama of it all never made it way to Azkaban." Hermione sighed. "The Repopulation Law was one of the first to be rolled out by the new and improved Ministry. Harry and I had finished auror training. We were living together. It wasn't much of a surprise when Kingsley asked us to be the first couple to comply."

He watched her closely, observing her distress. She wasn't one to rend and tear. She internalized most things. Her agony was there for him to see in the twist of her fingers and the whitening of the skin around her lips.

"It turned out I didn't qualify." She closed her eyes. "Harry married Ginny instead."

He nodded and watched her toss back the last of her drink. They sat in silence for a bit. He knew that they're conversation was done before she set her glass down on the side table and stood up.

"I think it would be best if I went to my room." She didn't meet his eyes.

"You will need to be well rested." Lucius smiled as her eyes snapped to his. It felt like a small victory. "I do believe we have a romance to plan."

* * *

"You have to talk to her, Ron." Harry rubbed his hand through his hair and looked around his office as if something would jump out at him. "They're using her. They're going to hurt her."

"She won't believe me." Ron shook his head. "She's weird about Astoria. I'm more likely to make her settle in for the long haul."

"They'll destroy her. It's our job to protect her." Harry paced around the small room.

"It really isn't." Ron took a deep breath and glanced down at the floor. Telling Harry the truth wasn't always easy. "You're married to my sister. She isn't your partner anymore. There is no reason to get involved in this."

"She's still our friend." Harry glared at him. "I still care."

"It's more than caring. You still love her." Ron stood up and planted his hand on Harry's desk. "Everyone bloody knows it. Ginny puts up with all the pity because she loves you. She gets that the whole bloody thing is a tragedy, but you need to get passed this."

"She was our friend long before she was anything else." Harry's jaw firmed.

"Yeah, she was. That's why she still shows up at family events. That's why she never complains, but do you really think it's fair?" Ron picked up a picture of Ginny and the baby. "Is it fair to them?"

"I'm not having an affair." Harry plucked the picture from his hands and placed it back on his desk.

"I know that. Ginny knows that. Everyone knows it." Ron took a deep breath. "But Hermione gets treated like a leper by our friends. George is the only one of my brothers that sees her regularly. Hell, I had to yell at Percy for walking passed her without so much as a nod of his head."

"I know it went wrong. I should have handled things differently." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to sit back and watch her get hurt."

"That's all you've done for years. You watch her get hurt. Well, if you're not the one hurting her." Ron handed the picture to Harry. "You have someone else that needs protecting. Someone that you don't want to lose. I'm sick of watching you hurt them both. Ginny is your wife. You made the choice. Live with it."

"Check on Hermione because she used to be your friend, too." Harry clutched the frame to his chest. "I don't want to hurt Ginny. I'll leave it to you."

"Of course you will." Ron rolled his eyes. Harry's focus on his family wouldn't last. It never did. Ginny deserved better. Hell, Hermione deserved better.

Harry was an emotional bludger.

Ron took a deep breath. There was no point in losing his temper. He exhaled and tried to let his negative feelings go with it. It was mental, but Lav swore it would work.

* * *

Draco blinked. It was the only thing he could do. Tori had petrified him and stormed off hours ago.

She didn't lose her temper often, but Granger had made damn sure she knew some quality hexes when she did. The pregnancy hormones weren't helping. His usually loving wife had morphed into a creature with the personality of a rabid crup.

"I wondered what had become of you." Lucius smirked as he released his son from the spell. "Your wife is still in high dudgeon, so mind your behavior."

"The early months are the worst." Draco shrugged. "When she gets rounder, I can outrun her."

"I spent a good deal with my hair missing when your mother was pregnant." Lucius smiled fondly.

"I wish she was here." Draco plopped down on the settee and finished tying his shoes. "She would have adored Cassie."

"That is certain." Lucius sat next to him. "It falls to me to do the one thing I've continually failed at in this life. I have to protect you and yours from what is left of my old compatriots."

"I can and will protect my family." Draco glared at his father.

"I have no doubt that you are capable, but you are only in their sights because of me." Lucius placed a hand on his knee. "Let me do this. Let me do this for your mother. I owe it to her memory."

"Mum never thought like that." Draco shook his head.

"Probably for the best as her memory will take a beating if we proceed with the plan in place." Lucius smoothed the line of his left pant leg and studied the Aubusson carpet. "We think it best to pretend to be in love. Rodolphus won't be able to resist killing my mudblood lover."

"Especially since it's Hermione." Draco nodded. "She survived Bellatrix. She took down Rabastan. Rage will blind him to the ploy. Same with Potter. It's a fine line to dance."

"If you think we should try something different..." Lucius stopped speaking when Draco held up his hand.

"It's a good plan. You'll need to sell the romance. It will have to be bold. A fight about something ridiculous and you kiss her. That might work." Draco grinned. "It will certainly set the masses tongues to wagging."

"That seems a bit more dramatic than necessary." Lucius shifted in his seat and glanced at his perfect manicure. "Surely, some dinners together and a inappropriate hand placement would be better."

"This isn't the Slytherin dormitory. She's a Gryffindor." Draco waggled his brows. "Faint heart never won fair lady. I'd best go find mine now. Wouldn't want her to feel guilty."

* * *

Astoria sighed. The nursery was expanding to accommodate their next child. There were new shelves today, and the room seemed to have expanded out another five or six feet. The manor knew she was expecting. It was one of those strange things Hermione was sure to understand, but Astoria didn't want to know how it worked.

Was it too much to ask of the universe and its gods that her family be safe?

Hermione had been the one to teach her that life was more than tea parties and power. When the whole world had turned upside down after her father's trial, Hermione had been the one to help her. Daphne had been too busy clinging to Theo like a drowning woman to step in and care for her annoying little sister.

Hermione had been the one to approach Draco. She'd taken Astoria's copy of their marriage contract and come here because he never left it back then. She hadn't appreciated how much that cost Hermione until after the three day bender that followed. In truth, she hadn't understood it even then. All she'd really seen was Draco's reaffirmation of their commitment. With her father's conviction, he could have ended their contract. It would have been better for him to pick some witch without connections to Voldemort's fools.

Hermione had taught her more about love in the years after the war than she ever learned before it. She bit her lower lip. She knew Hermione would be the one to stand between her and the gathering storm. Draco and Lucius would help, but it was Hermione that drew the line.

"Hermione is off with Cassie on one of their explorations?" Draco leaned against the ornately worked door jamb. He looked happy which was a bit odd. She wasn't all that pregnant and petrifying her husband hadn't been well done.

"She would have made an excellent mother." Astoria sighed.

"She is a superb godmother." Draco moved into the room. "You've been thinking maudlin thoughts."

She shrugged.

It was answer enough.

"I need you to put them aside." Draco closed the distance between them and cupped her chin. "We need to go visit mother."

"Why?" Astoria smiled up at her husband. "Has she been causing trouble with the other portraits again?"

"No." Draco chuckled. "I want her advice."

* * *

Hermione found a quiet place in the garden. Cassie was napping in her arms and this seemed like a good place to settle in. The intricate lattice work on the arbor caught her eye. The few runes peeping out through the lush growth must be part of a protective array. She settled her precious bundle on the bench and sat down on the ground next to it.

The warmth of the petal filtered sunlight was soothing.

She rubbed her fingers on her denim clad legs. Goddess help her, she was nervous. Pretending to be involved with Lucius was making a mess of her, and they hadn't even started.

She pushed up her sleeve and looked at the runes set into her skin. Most of them were blackened, but four remained in their pristine golden condition. She rubbed her finger over the dark lines of Harry's broken promises.

She'd never broken faith with him.

She jerked her sleeve down.

Pretending to be with Lucius wasn't going to burn another rune.

She kept her promises.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I've gotten a lot of requests to focus on Crazy For You. I will have a chapter out this month. I also have chapters for Into The Fire and Dark Attics Of The Mind nearing publishable quality.

I appreciate all the lovely encouragement.

For those of you that read in the other fandoms I play with, I am working on finishing Love Primeval and What Doesn't Kill You. I have another chapter of Beyond The Moon almost finished. There's a new chapter in the works for my Shenny story as well.

My life is frequently chaotic. I'm sorry that I go through spells of regular updates and then periods where I'm too busy in my real life to even consider it. I would love to provide an update for every story every week. I'm just not built that way.

I have to thank my friends for their support. My beloved Trinka Belle provides me with wonderful stories and inspiratiion, but her friendship means so much more. Check out her stories. She can twist a plot so well that you will never regret it. Bloomsbury reminds me that chasing a story down the rabbit hole is always worth it. Jhiz inspires me to do better, to dig deeper. Omslagsapper is always ready with a keen insight and a happy acceptance of my semi psychotic muse. I appreciate all that you do for me and hope I return your kindness at least in some small way.

I know that there are more people I should be thanking. Each of my lovely readers is a wonder. My reviewers are precious even when they aren't all that nice. Those of you that favorite and follow my stories rock as well.

Thank you,

Anna


	4. Chapter 4

Draco smiled up at his mother's portrait. The composition of dappled sunlight filtering through the trees hit the brush strokes of her hair just so. She fussed with her perfect robes and glanced down with a large smile.

"It's nice of you to visit." The echo of her voice didn't bother him any longer. He had this bit of her left.

"I am sorry. I have been busy, but it is no excuse." Draco tilted his head in an apologetic manner. "I suppose you've heard."

"That your father has returned to the manor?" She nodded. "Yes. He hasn't sought me out yet."

"You haven't pushed your way into the painting in his bedroom either." Astoria crossed her arms over her chest. "Making the men of this house pay court to you might not always work."

"I'm sure that father will visit soon." Draco frowned at his wife. There wasn't time for their usual nonsense. He needed his mother's help. "He's still out of sorts."

"Azkaban." His mother sighed. "I will let him recover without being petulant."

"That's kind of you, Mother." Draco smiled at her again. "You remind me why Father loved you so dearly."

"You're here about that girl." His mother's hands twitched in her lap. "I heard about their plans. It is a clever ploy. I'm sure it will work. I won't make him feel guilty over it."

"Would you mind horribly if it became more than an act?" Draco glanced at his wife. "He needs someone in this life."

"I am gone. He is still there." Narcissa sighed. "I want him to be happy. Do you think she can make him happy?"

"I think she can keep him from fading away into a bitter and lonely man." Draco pressed his fingers to the warm ebony of her frame. "I think they might be good for each other."

"And you want my help." It wasn't a question. "He needs to have a reason to be around her. I imagine you've already handled that. She's fairly competent, but he needs to feel that only he can protect her. When he comes to visit me, I will tell him that he should consider moving on. Come to me when you have more details. The Granger girl would do a good job protecting that which I hold dear."

Draco nodded and bowed to the painting. When he straightened, his mother was gone.

"She's off to think." Astoria grabbed his hand. "I think she finds being a portrait as difficult as we find not having her here."

"You don't have to pretend, love." Draco pulled his wife into his arms. "I know she'd have driven you mad."

"I'm sure we would have found a way to rub along." Astoria leaned her head against his chest. "She'd have adored Daphne."

"It would have been fun to watch her deal with Hermione." Draco grinned."The dragon hide alone would have given her fits."

Astoria's laughter lit something warm and wonderful inside him. He loved his mother, but he was thankful for his life with this woman. He was thankful Astoria had learned how to live from Granger.

* * *

Hermione felt her locket vibrate and opened it. She watched as the miniature form of Narcissa stormed about in the tiny frame. Tonks and Remus were both missing. She enlarged the locket, and cast a quick spell to keep any odd words from being heard by precious, little ears.

"Do you have any idea how hard you are to find?" Narcissa's perfect eyes narrowed.

"I only wear this so Andromeda can contact me. Her patronus hasn't worked since the war." Hermione took a deep breath. "I suppose Remus and Tonks left you here."

"That werewolf was laughing at me." The small painted image stamped its foot.

"He laughs a lot." Hermione tried to sound sympathetic. "Sirius is worse, but I don't see him much anymore."

"No. I suppose the fool prefers to stay with Potter. He never did have a lick of sense." Narcissa smoothed her gown and looked up at her. Hermione fought the urge to fix her hair.

"I know you're protecting my family. I know my previous views were wrong." The small portrait wrung her hands. "I know it."

"You know it." Hermione fought the urge to snap the locket shut. Being churlish served no one. "You've ignored me. I'm just another change to your home."

"Yes. You were like the new art and the odd furnishings. I ignored you, but you fit with them. Draco laughs. There is joy in that house." The former Lady Malfoy looked up at her with a sadness that resonated. "Lucius didn't want to be a death eater. His father threatened our contract. He was going to break it if Lucius didn't join. He took the mark because of me. He lived that life and that horror because of me. I know you're going to be pretending to be his new love. Be kind to him. Please."

Hermione managed a nod.

"He is brilliant and talented. He wanted more affection from me than I knew how to give. My home wasn't loving. I thought his father was right to force him." Narcissa sighed. "I did change my mind, but I never relaxed enough. I've been hard hearted and cruel. I know you still love Potter in your way. Tell Draco to fetch you Dorea's and Walburga's things. There are things that should be given to that boy."

Narcissa darted out of the locket. Hermione blinked twice and closed it before Remus and Tonks could return. She really needed some time to think.

She understood Slytherins much better now than she had before. Most of her adult life was spent with them. The task was simple enough. Being nice to Lucius was easy.

"Why did she offer me such a big carrot?" Hermione dropped the charm and cuddled up to her goddaughter again. Some things just required thought and lots of it.

* * *

Lucius examined the room with a wistful smile. They'd assembled it with such care. The small celestial globe bar. The discarded furniture. It was odd to remember being that young. He stepped into the space and strode across the room to the draped easel.

A deep sorrow filled him. Grief was his constant companion.

He pulled the cover off the painting and stared at it. They'd hidden it up in the attics years ago. Waking it was simple in action if not in deed. He took a deep breath and touched his wand to the frame.

"Hello, my friend." Severus blinked at him and looked around his portrait. "We should have had a full potions lab painted into this."

"I'll have one commissioned for you, Sev." Lucius managed a small smile. "I wish we could share a glass of whiskey now."

"You've looked better." Severus fussed a bit as he became accustomed to his new two dimensional state.

"Azkaban." Lucius shrugged.

"Then Potter managed it." Severus grinned.

"He did. You've been posthumously awarded an Order of Merlin. I'm sure there's more, but I am still woefully behind."

"Would you like me to gather information for you?" Severus chuckled. "I should have a portrait at Hogwarts."

"I've no interest in the old school. My hands are full." Lucius sat on the dust covered settee. "Rodolphus has decided to hunt my family with his ragtag reassembled death eaters."

"So, you need me to find out where they're hiding." Severus frowned. "Phineas Nigellus might know. I will be heading to Hogwarts after all. The only other portrait of him was with the Granger girl."

"Then I'll ask her to get it." Lucius smiled. "She's living here."

"Draco?" Severus raised his brows.

"No, she's my bodyguard." Lucius grinned.

"Well, it seems there is a great deal you can share after all." Severus smirked and Lucius settled in. It was a relief to talk with his friend again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione fussed with her dragon hide pants and boots. She needed to appear fairly unassuming. The rough and ready look wasn't difficult for her, but toning it down was. The black cashmere jumper paired well with the Hebridean Black, but the look wasn't all that different from her regular look. She frowned and fussed.

"You shouldn't worry." Narcissa's portrait examined her with a smile. "He can be the fussy one. It also gives you something to argue about. That is the plan? You argue. Lust overtakes you. It's so bold."

"I am a Gryffindor." Hermione smiled up at the image the beautiful woman.

"Faint heart never won fair Malfoy." Narcissa smirked and then giggled. "Andromeda says you have the skills to keep my family safe and the suicidal tendencies to actually try. It didn't make her smile."

"Nothing does." Hermione reached over and lightly rested her fingers on the gilt frame. "Your presence helps. She's more relaxed, now."

"That spell you designed that allows me to learn gave me back my sister. She will never be the happy woman she was, but she has a future and a place in the world. I may be paint and magic, but I have something the flesh and blood Narcissa never had. You have made my family a family again, and you're putting yourself in the way of a madman to protect them. How can I repay that?"

"There is nothing to repay." Hermione shrugged one shoulder. "I wouldn't have made it without Astoria and Draco. They've given me so much."

"I think you underestimate yourself." Narcissa's portrait shrugged. "I'll leave you to your preparations."

Hermione sighed and glanced toward the empty portrait. She didn't want to be alone. She spent far too much time alone. Time alone with her thoughts was not time well spent. She dug her nails into the flesh of her palm.

"I'm going to break a vow for the first time." She flinched at her own whispered words and sat down on the bench at the end of the bed. She pushed up the sleeve of her sweater and stared at the remaining unblemished runes.

She clenched her fists.

Astoria and Cassie were worth it. She took a deep breath. She'd taken vows to protect them. They weren't etched in her skin, but they deserved to be honored. They deserved her devotion.

Harry didn't.

It was simple.

* * *

Lucius sat in the library with several books around him. Researching the changes in the laws since his incarceration gave him something to do. He looked up from his notes when Draco entered the room.

"She's almost ready." Draco smirked. "Think you can pull this off?"

"I must." Lucius stood and plucked his formal outer robes from the chair beside his.

"Researching the law?" Draco poked at the books and notes.

"I wanted to understand it at its base." Lucius frowned. "How many people have been affected?"

"After Hermione?" Draco sighed. "Very few. She set up appointments with muggle healers for anyone that asked. Some of the worst cases were helped. Now, everyone goes there before submitting to the test."

"Why hasn't Miss Granger availed herself of their assistance?"

"She's registered as infertile. There is no appeal process." Draco picked up one of the books and examined the spine. "No one will even consider introducing one for fear of stirring up Potter's ire."

"I know the bare bones of the story, but, surely, he would want her happiness." Lucius fussed with his cufflinks. "He is a married man."

"He's a bit of a dog in the manger where she's concerned." Draco leaned back against the desk. "No other aurors cover her cases. Whenever she appears in public, he almost always shows up. You need to be prepared."

"It would put a damper on our carefully crafted scene." Lucius picked at imaginary lint on his outer robe.

"He will be difficult either way." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll prepare for a search of the house and grounds."

"Make sure to put some of my unmentionables in your father's room." Hermione smirked at them from the door. "Muss the bed up and tie a few silk scarves in strategic places. He's a very conservative boy. It doesn't take much to send him into a fury."

"He'll think we are..." Lucius flushed slightly. He wasn't comfortable with the brazen quality of this plan.

"He will think that anyway." Hermione shrugged and dismissed his concerns with a careless wave of her hand. "If we do this right, Harry will help sell this to Rodolphus. Let's go. We have a plan to execute."

He followed her out of the room. His eyes traced over her outfit. It was outrageous. He didn't understand why women would want to wear trousers outside of battle. He'd been raised to admire demure women that seemed to glide about. He'd found the hint of legs inside the swirl of fabric enough to turn his head.

"Do you like the outfit?" Hermione never glanced back at him. There was no hesitation in her swinging stride. The slim lines of her legs enticed him toward madness.

He tried to imagine her in a swirling set of robes, but the image wouldn't come.

"it suits you." Lucius closed the distance between them in two long strides and offered his arm.

"Not really an answer." She glanced up at him as she settled her delicate hand into the crook of his arm. He smirked down at her. If the tightening of her fingers was a sign of affection or a warning, he didn't know.

* * *

Draco joined Astoria on the terrace. He watched her tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear with one hand while she stroked her rounded abdomen with the other. She was lovely and distracted.

"Your mother saw Hermione's arm without the cuff. The rune for fidelity remains unblemished." She leaned against his shoulder. "She's never broken faith with Harry."

"I doubt kissing my father would trigger it." Draco closed his eyes. He hated lying to his wife. "It's all in the wording of the vow. She kisses my cheek. It will be the same."

"And if it's not?" Astoria pressed both hands to her belly.

"Then we will deal with it." Draco frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius was surprised to find he enjoyed shopping with Miss Granger. She didn't dither, and she didn't assess what others would think of her purchases. What she wanted, she bought. The nuance and subtext of every decision were simply foreign to her.

As they approached Olivander's, he hesitated. She slowed her pace and sighed. He could feel her understanding and her irritation. It was odd that she made no effort to conceal the emotions fueling her magic. It was a basic skill taught to children from the cradle.

"You need a new wand." She stepped closer to him and surrounded him in a wave of comfort. He fought the urge to close his eyes. He took the final steps into the darkened store with her beside him.

"You're vouching for him?" Olivander's rheumy gaze settled on Hermione.

"I am." She smiled at the man as if this were nothing.

"There should be terms." Lucius couldn't fight the frown that formed on his face. "That commitment is lifelong. Any harm I do will be attributed to you. That is hardly fair."

"These are my terms. She knew what it would cost her. She stands for your son as well." Olivander grinned at Hermione. "He's become quite the gentleman."

Lucius blinked. The world shifted beneath him again. He needed to have the sure feet of a mountain goat to keep up with all the changes.

"Find the wand that suits the man you are." Hermione leaned her shoulders against the door, effectively locking it.

"You are quite different." Olivander tilted his head and seemed to stare through him. "No more elm for you. No indeed."

Lucius blinked as the man mumbled and searched through his stock. He glanced toward Hermione. She looked perfectly at ease at first glance. Her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful. It was the absence of her emotions that tipped him off to her true occupation.

She was using her magic like a net, casting it out from them in effort to detect any threats. He took a deep breath and took in her appearance. Her clothing was not traditional, but it suited her, armor to hold off the world that had so failed her. Severus had resorted to fussy buttons.

He took a deep breath and turned his head away from her. This was neither the place nor the time to be considering her situation. The Potter issue needed to wait.

"Hickory, ten inches, thestral tail hair core." Olivander held out the wand toward him. "Give it a flick."

Lucius plucked the wand from his hand and flicked it. The wand fought him and his magic slammed back into him unpleasantly. He returned it to Olivander with a grimace.

"Not that one. Most disappointing." Olivander flew back into the shelves and a flurry of disappointing wands followed. Lucius sighed and glanced back toward Hermione. Her lips were curved in what could only be termed a smirk.

"Amused?" Lucius turned to face her fully.

"Draco rejected five wands. You're upwards of forty." She opened her darkly kholed eyes and stared at him. "Maybe I should try to pick a wand for you."

"An excellent idea, Miss Granger. I've long thought you might have the touch." Olivander placed the box in his hand on the counter. "Close your eyes and think of what defines this man. Let your magic lead you."

Lucius watched her move with no fear of failure. She relied easily on her magic to guide her. Olivander sighed as she disappeared into his stock shelves.

"She won't take up the art." He leaned against the counter. "Such a shame."

"She's young." Lucius turned back to watch the place where she had delved into the depths of the store. "She could do many things with her life."

"Her destiny was changed." The ancient wizard shrugged. "It pulled her away from this course."

She bounced out of the stacks with a huge smile and handed a box to Lucius with a flourished bow. He felt his lips smile with no thought for it. Hermione Granger was a truly dangerous witch.

"Give it a flick. Let's see if I got lucky." She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Lucius flipped open the lid of the box. The dark wood gleamed in the low light. He slid his finger along the blue satin beside the slender wand.

"Alder with silver runes inset and a dragon heartstring core." Olivander glanced toward Hermione. "Did you peak at it?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I followed your instructions exactly."

Lucius ignored them and lifted the wand from its bed. He felt the warmth of it sing through him and his magic moved to it with ease. The sparks danced in a shower of color and swirled into the form of a fox that trotted to Hermione and rubbed against her before returning to him and dissipating. Lucius looked to Olivander.

"A very special match, indeed." The man patted Hermione's hand. "The sister of this dear witch's wand."

"Let's go." Hermione handed a bag of galleons to Olivander. "We are behind schedule. I won't be able to visit George."

Lucius glanced back at the older wizard and nodded before following Hermione out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

Theodore Nott felt his wife stiffen next to him and knew that Hermione Granger must be near. No other woman elicited such a response. He glanced up from the book he'd been examining to enjoy his wife's jealousy.

"She couldn't get her hooks into Draco, so she's after Lucius." Daphne hissed out her words. "That woman is trouble."

"She's helped us on several occasions." Theo patted his wife's hand. "She's a charming individual, and your sister adores her. Sheath your claws, my dear. You wouldn't want your sister to hear you've been less than kind."

"I don't understand Astoria's devotion to that creature." Daphne tossed her hair over her shoulder with an flick of her hand. "One doesn't invite the wolf in."

"You were happy enough to have her help when we needed her." Theo grinned as his wife's cheeks flushed.

"Skilled labor has value." Daphne narrowed her eyes. "One doesn't have to associate with the help."

"Still, we don't want to snub Lucius." Theo tilted his head toward the pair. "Astoria might feel the need to bring Miss Granger round to check for curses."

He felt the brush of his wife's robes against his legs as he led her toward the odd pair. Her discomfort with the situation was communicated clearly without another word spoken.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Theo Nott and ignored Daphne's sour look as they went through the rigamarole that was pure blood custom with Lucius. The ridiculous formality of it amused her, but Daphne adhered to the old ways with true zeal. Hermione glanced out the window and saw the familiar glint of a magical camera lens. Their bit of theatre had caught its audience. This would make for a better fight. She brushed against him lightly and locked their gazes.

He had some skill in the mind arts. She felt him brush against her thoughts and let him see the new plan. His nod of agreement was lost in the flick of a nonexistent speck of lint on his perfectly tailored robes.

"We should be going." Lucius flicked his eyes to the door. "Don't you think, Miss Granger?"

Hermione waved her hand vaguely at Theo and Daphne before heading to the door. Lucius followed quickly on her heels. She took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to run. This was a simple thing. She could do this to protect her family.

"Is it not enough that you're dressed like a tart? That you treat me with the barest of civility? Must you treat my daughter in law's family with such disdain?" He grabbed her shoulder and she spun around the face him.

"You don't have the right to make me play nice with people." She closed the distance between them with one stride and poked his chest with one finger. "You're damn lucky I acknowledge you, and don't get too damn full of yourself. I dress how I want to dress."

"Like a common strumpet." Lucius grabbed her hand and held it tight against his chest.

"How dare you?" Hermione pulled back stretching the space between them. He jerked her hand closer to him and she stumbled and landed against his chest. His free hand buried in her hair.

The world seemed to stop. Her magic swirled around them. She felt his slide along hers. There was an offer of comfort in it. She shuddered against him and closed her eyes.

He pulled her head back from its place over his heart and kissed her. She was sure that it seemed demanding and commanding to their audience, but she felt his strength as protection. She gave herself over to the kiss. He shifted against her using his outer robes as a barrier for the lookers on. She opened her mouth for his gentle invasion.

He pulled back and locked gazes with her. His eyes were mirror bright in the afternoon sun. She could feel his every breath from her position cradled against his chest. It had been so long. Her hand shook as she pressed it to his pale cheek. His magic flared out and wrapped around her. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him again.

It had been so long. She pressed her curves against his hard planes. It had been so very, very long. She reveled in the feeling of safety.

This was a man that would fight. This was a man that would do whatever was necessary. She felt the rune flare and burn, and she didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny straightened the paper with a flick of her wand and grabbed the front page. She managed not to spit her tea over the page, but it was a close thing. Merlin, Hermione and Lucius were kissing and it wasn't some polite peck on the cheek. She felt her face heat. It was entrancing. His fingers buried in her hair, their bodies pressed up against each other, her fingers curling into his robes.

She opened to the story. It was all speculation. There was a picture of them pulling apart and then resuming their kiss. If the pair were deeply involved or if it was just a kiss didn't matter.

It would drive Harry spare.

Ginny bit her lower lip.

Percy would be sure he saw it, so there was no point hiding it. The poor dear was forever defending his family now. Fixating on Hermione as a threat made him far more irritating. He couldn't push passed the guilt of betraying them during the war.

Ron was stuck with the hardest road. He would have his hands full trying to keep Harry from doing something stupid today. Being Harry Potter's best friend was exhausting.

She lowered her gaze to the rings on her finger. Her fondest wish come true had ripped apart a witch that had already been destroyed by a bloody law. She'd never forget the soaked hanky clutched in Hermione's hand as the witch had told her it was for the best. The law would have allowed the Ministry to marry Harry to someone of their choosing. The law that took from Hermione had given to Ginny.

Living with the guilt was a curse of its own.

Hermione was the ghost that lived. She splashed across the papers on a regular basis, but it was never a romance. It was always some clever capture of a dark wizard or witch, some picture of the warrior that had replaced the friend in the frumpy sweater.

Harry hated seeing her like that. He wanted Hermione to be his Hermione forever. He couldn't stand the armor and the risks.

Ginny traced the curve of her friend's shoulder and blinked back tears.

She missed Hermione.

Her steady and loving presence had made them all better.

She closed her eyes.

It didn't do to dwell on the past.

Harry loved their life together. He was hers, and he loved her. James was the best thing to ever happen to her. Her life was good. She loved her Harry and her son.

It didn't matter that, sometimes, she missed Hermione's Harry.

* * *

Lucius strode through the garden. The formal perfection around him ended just short of the lake. The bridge rose over the narrowest bit of the creek that fed the lake. The high stone arch reflected in the water and created a perfect circle. The weeping willows on the far side wafted in the gentle breeze. He took a deep breath and crossed the bridge.

Hermione was near. He'd tapped into the wards to find her, wards enhanced by her magic. He felt it everywhere now, felt her everywhere now. Resisting the urge to lick his lips for the imaginary trace of her, he slowed and plucked a peony with the barest blush of pink on its petals. He ran his fingers along the wild ruffle of its petals.

Narcissa had been more like an unfurled rose than the flower for which she'd been named. Perfect. Timeless. Complete in herself.

Hermione was like the peony. Wild, lush, and generous, she created a sense of warmth and comfort. He glanced down at the flower in his hand. The image of Hermione smiling up at him as he caressed her with it rose in his head.

He dragged in a deep breath. These teasing daydreams had been coming more and more frequently since their kiss. Some were sexual. Most were sexual, but there had been odd flashes of other moments. Shared laughter, quiet walks, her contentedly curled on a couch reading. It was a seduction of its own.

The surge of guilt that accompanied these visions was not unexpected, but Narcissa was gone.

He looked down at the flower in his hand. It had no thorns. He stroked one delicate petal. The sudden shift in energy around him drew his eyes up.

Hermione stood just down the path from him. She was still in the clothing she'd worn yesterday. He could see the ravages of a night spent in tears on her face.

"Lucius." She took a step towards him.

"Hermione." He bowed low and proffered the peony to her.

"I'm not one for formalities." She plucked the flower from his fingers with one hand and covered his hand with her other one.

"Formalities are merely the easiest method to display my esteem for you." He rose up. "I did not expect to find this bond. In truth, I did not believe in the possibility of it."

"You didn't share a bond with Narcissa?" She tangled her fingers into his and led him back down the path.

"It was weak. I loved her. She was remarkable. Beautiful and regal. Our magic rubbed along well enough." He took a deep breath. "I assumed that stories of more powerful bonds were simply exaggerations, nothing more than romantic drivel."

"I knew from eleven." Hermione released his hand and rubbed at her marked wrist. "I met him on the train, and I knew. It took him years to figure it out. I'd given up hope, convinced myself that it was a sibling bond. Sometimes, I wish it had stayed that way."

Lucius fought the urge to snatch her hand back. Hermione didn't talk about the past. This was his best chance to learn how to help her.

"Ron abandoned us. We were starving. It was beyond desperate, but Harry danced with me. The world and its troubles fell away. We were two people in love." She shrugged. "The bond kept us both going."

"You won the war." Lucius forced a calm expression to his face.

"We did." She frowned. "We moved in together and became aurors. Partners. He asked me to marry him. I was so happy. We were so excited."

Lucius felt the pain radiating through their bond. He wanted to cradle her against his chest and protect her, but he knew she needed to talk. She shoved back her sleeve.

"We made vows that night. Our families were gone. We were starting a new one together." She rested her head against an oak tree. "We decided to have the full ceremony later. When Kingsley showed up asking us to be the first couple to marry under the repopulation law, we decided to tell everyone and have the official ceremony."

She pushed away from the tree, and looked at him with red rimmed, glassy eyes.

"I released him from his vows. He didn't release me. I can't approach him about it. The magic requires the bonds be released willingly. I can't prompt him." She clenched her fists against her stomach. "I've been trapped the whole time. Each time he touches his wife, I feel it. It burns. The bond died, but I'm trapped. Even after the initial burn, the runes ache."

Lucius took a step toward her, but she held up her arm between them.

"The bond I feel in our magic is so strong." She yanked her arm down. "But I'm not free."

"You've never broken one of your vows?" He started toward her slowly.

"Yesterday, I burned fidelity, my promise of it. His promise to me burned on his wedding day." Hermione pulled her sleeve down to cover up the marks. "I still have the rune to signify my vows of support and protection. There's another representing my promise to give children to his house. I hate them. On bad days, I hate him."

"You have every right to find him wanting." He closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. He'd never been one to offer comfort, but it was well passed time to learn.

* * *

Ron swallowed the dregs of his last cup of coffee. He much preferred tea, but some days called for coffee. This was one such day.

He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at his wand where it rested on his desk. He pulled out the paper from under his desk blotter. Hermione and Malfoy, it was enough to turn his stomach.

Harry was actively looking for a reason to rip the Malfoy estate apart. He'd find something. A sixty year old note on a case would see a team of aurors stuck there for days. It was a waste of resources, and it would irk Hermione.

An irked Hermione was a very scary thing.

Ron picked up his wand, called forth his patronus, and sent it off with a request.

Maybe there was some way to stop this thing from igniting in raging fiendfyre.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me to contact Draco for you?" Theo Nott pushed his hair back from his eyes and stared at the red headed auror across from him.

"You're family. Your wife is his wife's sister and all that." Weasley took a deep breath. "I can't be the one to warn them. You can."

"You want me to warn Malfoy that Potter is coming for him?" Theo took a sip of his tea and wished it was something stronger. "Things have changed. Why not contact Granger? Aren't you still the best of friends?"

Weasley looked off to the side and stared out the window. The years had changed the boy into a man, but there was something lost in him. Theo traced the edge of his saucer with one finger and waited for a reply.

"Every time I open my mouth around her, it comes out wrong." Weasley's shoulders slumped. "I want her to be happy. If Malfoy makes her happy then that's good, but Harry won't see it that way. I can't be seen interfering with his case. So, I told him I'd check you out, see if there was some way to get at Malfoy through your wife."

"Charming." Theo rolled his eyes. "And you want my help?"

"Look, I get it." Weasley took a sip of his tea and focused his gaze at some place just passed Theo's shoulder. "We've treated you badly. We've treated her badly. We aren't the moral arbiters we dreamed we would be."

"You came to me." Theo straightened slightly. "You want my help, so spare me the diatribe about how your dreams faded. We all had dreams. I have a family to protect. If Potter comes after us for this, I'll set Hermione loose on the both both of you. I'll tell her everything. Are we clear?"

"You'll tell her that I came to you to help her?" Weasley looked puzzled.

"I'll tell her you weren't man enough to help her, but you played the coward and dragged me into your little melodrama. I'm quite ridiculously fond of Granger. She helped me and mine. She mothered Astoria when we were too shattered to handle ourselves. She's a good person and a phenomenal witch." Theo grinned. "And my wife gets so jealous around her that she feels the need to assert her ownership of me as soon as possible."

"I get it." Weasley held up his hand. "Don't need the details."

"Next time you need my help, don't use my cousin." Theo placed his hand flat on the table. "Luna and I weren't raised closely, but I won't have her used by those that used to be her friends."

"Fair enough." Weasley tilted his head to the side. "I'll just be going then."

Theo watched as his erstwhile companion walked out of the small muggle café. It was interesting that Weasley was trying to help Hermione, but it worried him as well. The warning he'd delivered was completely unnecessary. Every Slytherin knew not to draw the attention of Potter.

He'd become a zealot without Granger's steadying hand.

"His loss was your gain." Luna slid into the seat across from him. "The ladies room here is really quite fascinating. They use some sort of chemical to make it smell like flowers and completely miss the mark, but I think it might keep nargles away."

Theo looked over at his cousin. Her odd ability to pick his thoughts from the air was always a tad disturbing. Her clothing was bright, but purely muggle looking. She didn't fit in this place any more than she did in a classroom. It wasn't a slight against her though. She was too much for so narrow a focus. He watched her lips quirk and smiled. She'd picked at his thoughts again.

"Without Hermione, neither of them do well. They never realized how much they depended on her." Luna sighed. "Though, they will have to learn."

"So, there isn't a happy reunion in their future?" Theo hid his smirk by taking a sip from his cup.

"Hermione isn't the woman she was." Luna shrugged. "New friendships could be forged, but I doubt they'd understand the need to find new connections. Ron might. He's starting to show some slight ability to adapt."

* * *

Hermione glanced up over her book and studied Lucius. His eyes never left his book, but his amusement was a palpable thing. There was no doubt he knew she was watching him. She wasn't trying to hide her observation, much. He was an easy companion in the library, quiet and restful, but she couldn't concentrate.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco stood behind her with his full smirk on show. "You aren't doing much to protect him. I came in ten minutes ago, and you didn't notice."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat, but The damn bloody ferret had a point. Lucius needed her to be at the top of her game. They all did. She couldn't let herself go down to daydreams and fairy tales.

She looked up at Lucius and saw the pain in his eyes. She knew he was feeling her turmoil, knew he understood. She swallowed and looked away from his silent accord.

There weren't going to be any happy endings for her anyway. She had nothing to offer. The weight of her choices seemed centered on her scarred wrist.

"Leave us, Draco." Lucius stood. She could hear the slide of his robes as he stripped them off and tossed them across the couch.

Hermione flinched at the click of the door closing.

"You're so used to being the strong one." Lucius circled her slowly. "So used to being alone."

"We both know this thing has no future." She pushed up her sleeve and shook her wrist for emphasis. "If they all burn, my magic will eat me whole. I'll be nothing but a vegetable. There's no future in this."

"So, you accept things as they are? You leave the duel without firing a single curse?" Lucius slowed his pace and narrowed his circular path around her. "That does't seem quite like the witch I know."

"I'm being realistic." Hermione clenched her fists against her thighs.

"You're being stubborn." Lucius stopped behind her.

The heat of him just inches from her body was temptation. She wanted to lean back into his arms, and let him be the strong one for awhile. It would be so easy.

"Our bond won't be denied." He stepped up and pressed his body against hers. "We won't be able to be apart for any significant amount of time until we do find a way to consummate it."

"I've already burned fidelity." Hermione licked her lips. "We could..."

"No." Lucius settled his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. "I will not put you at risk like that. These runes need to be released properly.'

"I can't provide him with children, so this rune will never burn." Hermione traced it with her fingertip. "I'm not fertile."

"There must be someway you can fulfill it." Lucius leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Your magic would never have allowed the vow to take otherwise."

Hermione dragged in a breath as he gathered her in his arms and sat down on the closest couch. She appreciated his casual show of physical strength. The man was temptation made flesh and so much more.

She felt warm and safe cuddled into him, but she needed to be attentive. This simply wasn't the time to be affectionate. She started to pull away from him, but was met with a quick shield holding her in place.

"We are safe behind wards that you adjusted and improved." Lucius stroked her cheek. "There is a time to be defensive, but even you need to rest. My son did not mean to alarm you. He forgets how serious you are about protecting us all because he feels so safe. Draco was teasing you. He's a bit of a pest. It runs in the Black family."

"There's a Black or two in your side of the family tree as well." Hermione shook her head in a mockery of pity. "Poor Draco. He never stood a chance."

* * *

Arthur watched his youngest son pace. It wouldn't help to ask him to stop and sit. Ron thought best on his feet. He took a sip of the tea he'd poured and waited.

"Harry's doesn't get it. I know that everything went wrong a long time ago, but, if he goes storming into Malfoy Manor, Hermione will have to complain."

"You've talked with him?" Arthur tapped his fingers on his leg. "Shared your concerns?"

"I've tried, but he won't let her go." Ron's shoulders sagged. "It's like they're both spell damaged. There are physical issues sure, but it's the lingering magic that will kill."

"You think it's that serious?" Arthur reflected on what he'd seen at the naming ceremony.

"I think her being with Malfoy changes everything." Ron sighed. "It's not like she's got a lot of choices. The law didn't leave her with any."

"Have you sat down with her?" Arthur frowned.

"I can't rub my happiness in her face." Ron shook his head. "She's my friend. I don't want to be cruel."

"You think abandoning her wasn't cruel?" Arthur looked down at his own hands. "We all did it. I can't remember the last time I talked to her in more than passing."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Ron shoved one hand through his shaggy head of hair. "I can't invite her over to dinner out of the blue. Lavender doesn't need more on her plate right now."

"Then have everyone to the Burrow. We won't tell them we invited Hermione, so there won't be any last minute cancellations." Arthur smiled.

"She won't come alone." Ron shook his head. "Mum will run mad if Malfoy and his family show up."

"Well, it would be amusing." Arthur grinned. "Might do us all a world of good to let go of all this nonsense. I'll invite Hermione and Lucius."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucius smiled as Hermione joined him. The cream colored cashmere jumper and cranberry wool skirt suited her. He knew it was a different kind of armor from her usual, but it was effective. She looked harmless and very muggle.

He rubbed his hands on the jeans she insisted he wear. Apparently, dressing down for a casual meal meant going muggle. Lucius had a hard time imagining being comfortable in trousers like these. The denim was soft, but he'd yet to adjust to the close fit.

"Are you certain I will blend in?" Lucius quirked a brow at her.

"I'm certain that you will stand out." Hermione grinned up at him. "But we have to sell the fact that I am corrupting you."

"Eating at The Leaky isn't enough?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Even Draco eats at pub from time to time." Hermione shoved his shoulder gently. "But we will be entering from the muggle side."

"So scandalous." Lucius smirked.

"It will be good practice for tomorrow night." Hermione summoned a wool coat and slipped into it. "Most of the Weasleys dress muggle at home."

"I have not yet agreed to that bit of madness." Lucius summoned his own muggle overcoat. "It is one thing to parade about to anger Rodolphus. Attending a meal at the Hovel seems a step too far."

He watched her eyes light with anger and hid his smile by plucking imaginary lint from his coat.

"You are going with me." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Arthur doesn't ask me to do anything unless it's important."

"Then Artie must never ask for a thing." Lucius smirked and grabbed Hermione's waist. "I will go with you, but I will not be managed by you. I will be myself."

"It's sure to be a delightful evening." Hermione tucked her hair back behind her ears. "I know this might be hard for you to grasp, but I love them still. They were my second family for a long time."

"I understand that you felt they were your second family, and I will treat them accordingly." Lucius spun one of her curls around his finger and smiled at her. When she smiled back, he felt a sense of true satisfaction. She hadn't parsed his words

* * *

Hermione watched as Lucius stacked more books onto his pile. He'd started in the arts, but the sciences had him now. Foyle's would be doing quite well this month.

"They've been to the moon." He muttered as he plopped a book on the pile that now reached above his waist. "How is this not known?"

"I know it." Hermione placed her hand on Lucius' arm. "I can help."

"You know about all of this?" He patted the pile next to him.

"What I don't know, I can learn." Hermione smiled at him. "But we need to stop adding to your library now. We have plans."

She watched as he lifted his tower of books and headed towards history. He was obviously using sticking charms to keep the books in place and probably a featherlight charm as well. Following along, she studied him closely.

He set the stack down and grabbed a book from the shelf. There was something frantic in him. She moved closer and let her magic flow out; hoping that it would calm him.

"We need to redesign the very notion of muggle studies." Lucius paged through a book on modern warfare. "These are dangers for which we are unprepared."

He turned the book toward her; revealing a picture of a mushroom cloud. She watched his eyes and caught the wariness in them. He was caught up in an instinctive drive to protect. She sank her teeth into her lower lip. Their incomplete bond was driving him harder. Between the threats to his family and to her, Lucius was nearing a breaking point. She needed to help him.

"We will buy these books." She planted her hand on top of the pile. "We will continue on with our plan, and when we return home we will create a new muggle studies section in the library."

"To what end?" Lucius grabbed her free hand. "How can we protect against that?"

"We will figure it out." Hermione leaned her body against his. "Then, we will design a new, comprehensive muggle studies course and a course on magical culture as well. Hogwarts needs both. Don't you agree?"

Lucius blinked and the bright silvery sheen of his eyes shifted to slate as his magic relaxed. Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her lips to his chest just over his heart. He set the book down and closed his arm around her.

"I knew there had been advances, but this is so much more than I imagined." Lucius sighed. "I panicked. How can I protect my family from this?"

"We will figure out what is possible together." Hermione pressed herself into him with more force; hoping to give him a sense of comfort in his suddenly shifting world.

"Together." He pressed a kiss to her temple and his body relaxed. She felt his magic settle as well and let the breath she'd been holding out slowly.

* * *

Harry settled in a booth at the Leaky to wait for Ron and Neville. He cast a quick spell to protect his privacy from the room. He would never understand why so many people felt the need to touch him, but he'd learned to protect himself over the years. He watched the room for a moment before taking a sip of his pint. He saw Neville and Ron enter from the back and head towards their booth.

It felt right to have a pint with his old friends. He needed to relax and focus on quidditch for a bit. He grinned as Neville settled into the booth and rolled his eyes as Ron practically fell onto the seat next to him.

"Took you both long enough." Harry summoned two pints to the table with a twirl of his wand.

"I can only stay for a pint." Ron smiled as his drink landed on the table before him. "Lavender needs me home."

"One pint with old friends." Harry raised his glass and Neville and Ron raised theirs.

"We've become respectable." Neville smirked.

They settled in and talked about nothing but the mundane nonsense of their lives. It was relaxing. Harry felt the tension leave his shoulders. He forced his mind away from less pleasant thoughts and enjoyed ripping apart Flint for his abrasive play on the pitch.

They were just finishing when the bar went oddly silent. Harry looked out of the booth and noticed everyone was looking toward the muggle side. He shook his head. It didn't happen often, but muggles did occasionally wander in. He leaned back and finished off his pint.

"Let's just eat here." Hermione's voice hit him and raced around his brain.

"Are you sure you don't want to drag me to another muggle establishment?" Lucius Malfoy's droll tone conveyed his amusement. "The elves will be unhappy with me as it is, Hermione."

"Don't, Mate." Neville frowned at him. "She doesn't know we're here. Don't wreck her night."

Ron pressed back into the seat and glanced at him. He knew Ron would be a pain to move without making a scene. He looked past his best friend and saw her laughing. Godric, it had been years since he'd seen her laugh like that.

He watched as Malfoy piled bags filled with books next to their table. Seeing her smile and joke with a death eater was awful. Someone needed to stop her before this got worse.

"Let her be." Ron shook his head. "Do you want to make a scene? Think about Ginny. Please."

"Ginny would understand. Hermione is sitting with a death eater." Harry gestured toward them. "Tell me that doesn't sicken you."

"I'll go talk with them." Neville looked straight at Ron. "You both need to leave. The reporters will be here soon. Let's not make the front page."

"Too right." Ron nodded.

"You don't need to treat me like a child." Harry glared at his companions.

"You want to charge over there and drag her away." Ron rolled his eyes. "So, yeah, Harry, we do."

"I'll make sure she's okay." Neville smiled at him. "I'm good at dealing with snakes. It's all the gardening."

* * *

Ron pulled Harry away before the inevitable reporters arrived, and Neville settled in to visit with his first Hogwarts friend. He smiled at the memory of searching for Trevor with her. She'd been an intimidating eleven year old, and life had made her more so. He was used to the thrum of power around her. It was ever present, after all, but it was nice to see Hermione smiling and relaxed. He caught odd glimpses of the girl he remembered in the woman across from him. He'd grown accustomed to the façade she usually presented to the world, but there was something softer and kinder in her again.

"Frances and Alicia love the toads by the way." Neville grinned as he thought of his twin daughters. "You're the only one that doesn't push unicorns and pink. Those stuffed toys are wonderful. Did you charm them to hop?"

"I did." Hermione grinned. "Cassie loves unicorns, but I know your girls love toads."

"Toads with flower crowns." Neville grinned. "Hannah was hoping they'd take to badgers."

"There's still time." Hermione smirked.

Neville saw Lucius touch Hermione's wrist. It wasn't overt, but there was something there. Hermione smiled at the older wizard easily.

Neville felt like he'd walked in on them naked for a moment. It was odd, but they were so connected. Their bond was a palpable thing.

"It was kind of you to help Ron get Harry out of here." Hermione smirked. "I designed the spell, Nev. I know how to see around it."

"I forget sometimes how truly amazing you are." Neville grabbed her free hand. "I know it's been awkward and weird between us, but I'd like to set things right."

"You should visit the Manor with your family." Lucius met his eyes steadily. "Cassiopeia would adore the chance to meet your daughters."

Neville nodded. Hermione and Lucius hadn't publicly defined their relationship, but this invitation left no doubt that Lucius had long term plans for Hermione. He was including Hermione Granger in his family by implication. It was such a Slytherin way of dealing with things. Neville looked at Hermione and caught a smile on her face.

"I would love for my family and yours to share a meal." Neville smiled broadly. He could accept Hermione and Lucius if she smiled like that all the time.

They chatted about the children, the need for a revision of the Hogwarts curriculum, and Neville's desire to retire from his position with the aurors. Neville found himself thinking of Malfoy as a person. The man had been a symbol of true darkness. There was something more to him, and it was intriguing.

They finished their meal and laughed as Lucius shrunk down the shopping bags and shoved them in his pocket. He shushed Hermione with an amused smile when she threatened to tell Draco he'd planned to carry the bags like a muggle.

They were heading out into Diagon Alley when things changed with the violent flare of curse fire. Neville dropped down to one knee and looked for their attackers, but Hermione and Lucius sprang into action.

They moved with a fluid grace as the dodged curses and hex fire. Shielding with their wandless hand, they both spun out hexes and curses of their own. The numbers were not in their favor and some hefty wards were keeping help at bay. Neville felt his heart slamming in his chest, but he couldn't get a clear shot at their attackers. Hermione and Malfoy were just too damn bloody fast.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Didn't see the battle coming, did ya? To be honest, I didn't see it there at first either, but some things are just too much fun to ignore. I know the big show down at the Burrow was expected, but it's still coming. I promise._

 _-Anna_


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione took deep, steady breaths. It was far too easy to get lost in the rage of battle, to let her magic flow out with no thought. Keeping it cold and intellectual, while exponentially more difficult, reduced mistakes. Accidents led to losses, and it wasn't just her anymore. It was her dear friend and her... ...Lucius. She would not fail them. Her magic pushed out, but she forced it to hand with a focused will. She raised a brow at her closest companion, and Lucius nodded. They were at a huge disadvantage. This was no time for self indulgence.

"Do your worst." Lucius smirked and flicked his hair over his shoulder. "These wizards are fools. They haven't the class to touch you."

She felt his shield drop around them and grinned as Neville slid wards out around them beyond this forced arena, protecting casual bystanders and keeping her fish firmly in the barrel. They were all focusing on Lucius. Fools. She felt her power rise up and used it. Curse fire heated the air around her and perfumed it with the acrid stench of sulphur. Their attackers were using some seriously dark magic. She flung curse after curse as she twisted to avoid the few Lucius did not manage to block.

Time seemed to slow as Rodolphus Lestrange tossed off his cloak. His hair was tangled and filthy. There were marks carved deep into his skin. None of them were healing. He dragged a breath in and looked up at her. Their gazes locked, and she repressed the urge to vomit.

He had given himself over to darkness. Looking at him took effort. The spell he'd worked upon his own skin repelled anyone with any hope left in their heart. She looked up at him again. His eyes had become deep black pools. This was magic too foul for his former master.

Rodolphus Lestrange had to die.

He must have realized that there was no way out. He had accepted his fate and acted in desperation. There was no coming back from this.

"I thought being a wizard was important to you." Hermione gestured at his carved flesh. "Wasn't there something about innate superiority?"

She saw Lucius and Neville move around as they contained the other warriors. It was a relief to see them tackle the others from relative safety. She doubted either of them knew what Lestrange had done to himself.

"My sacrifice will save others from your vile corruption, Mudblood." Rodolphus tilted his head and grinned. "I will kill you and make my first meal of Lucius."

"You can try." Hermione grimaced and shrugged. "I'm not that easy to kill. Ask your brother."

She deflected his first volley of curses with one hand while forming a warded bubble around them both. She saw Lucius fling himself at it, but she knew it would hold. She took in his look of desperate anger and knew it came from his love.

She'd spent so long building walls to protect herself, but Lucius had taken them all away.

She focused again on Rodolphus Lestrange. The man had made himself all but invincible. He needed her blood. Only the blood of his enemy would trigger his change into a dementor. The curse of immortal darkness had been created by a wizard in the service of Xerxes the Great. Immortal warriors had sounded like such a good idea, but even Voldemort had seen that this path was insane.

"You're going to die screaming, Filth." Lestrange smirked as he stroked his stubbled cheek with his wand. "I want to make this last. I want your lovely Lucius to hear every second of your suffering. I want him to writhe with it."

Lucius was screaming beyond the wards. She could feel his distress. She waited for Rodolphus to finish his rage filled monologue. He seemed to quite like the sound of his own voice. He blathered on about revenge and Bellatrix. He was working himself up into a lather. She held her wand firmly, but let him back her up. Each step backwards convinced Lestrange of her fear. Letting the madman think he had already won the battle bought her time to think. As a tactic, it wasn't her best, but there was nothing else to do.

She looked past his shoulder and met Lucius' eyes. She saw the fear there and the love. They were shining silver as he focused his power. She felt him prepare. She hoped he would be able to read her thoughts and understand what was happening. The plan was far from her best, but they were simply out of options. They would have one shot at this.

"You're actually prepared to destroy yourself?" Hermione locked eyes with the madman towering over her. "You think becoming a thing will please your family?"

"They are gone. My house is in ruins because of filth like you." He screamed and reopened the carvings on his cheeks causing blood to flow freely down his neck. "I will spend eternity destroying things like you."

"You'll spend eternity as a husk desperate for emotion and starving for fulfillment." Hermione licked her lips and considered her options. "There won't be enough of you left to do anything but want. You will always starve. Dementors aren't picky about their victims. You'll suck the joy out of purebloods and their crups without a care for the difference."

She sent a slicing hex at him, but it only caused his shirt to fall in tatters to the ground. The carved symbols were self inflicted and some were obviously infected. It was to be expected. He'd had to use a cursed blade dipped in lethifold blood. Puss and blood oozed out of the wizard before her, but she kept her focus on his face. She needed every bit of information his gaze gave her. His mind was an open and putrid place. She pushed past his desire to kill her as he raped her in front of Lucius to the information she really needed.

This was the last stand. There were no more idiots willing to throw themselves before her as cannon fodder. She'd dreamed of this moment for years, but it was bittersweet at best. She'd never wanted a life beyond it before.

Her chance of surviving this was as narrow as it could possibly be, but she had to try. She wanted to live again. Even a half life with Lucius would be better than giving up.

She took another deep breath and dragged the curse warmed air into her lungs and ignored the smell of rot and blood. There was nothing romantic about battle. It was gruesome and vile. The historians could wax poetic all they liked. No matter what happened next, her greatest work was done. If she managed to survive or sacrificed herself, the people she loved would be safe.

* * *

Lucius felt the darkness in him rising. He'd spent too many years devoted to the dark arts to escape their pull, but he was thankful for his knowledge. It gave him the best chance to survive this. He watched as Hermione flung herself back against the ward and tried to look helpless. Any fool could see it was an act, but Rodolphus was too far gone to see anything beyond the nose on his face.

He surveyed the area around him for any advantage or threat. Hermione needed him to win this.

The threats to his person were dealt with. Young Longbottom was quite skilled with the Incarcerous.

"I can get a ward around her or throw a shield." Longbottom moved to stand to his right. "The shield won't be as strong, but it's faster."

"Shield her." Lucius felt her ward thinning. He had no doubt she was doing it on purpose to give them time to prepare. "I'll take Lestrange."

Longbottom nodded and moved away slowly. He moved silently to a position behind a barrel. It gave him a physical shield and a perfect angle to protect Hermione. The boy knew his craft.

Lucius took a deep breath. He'd dueled both Lestrange brothers many times over the years. They were arrogant but skilled.

His wand warmed in his hand as the ward thinned further. Sudden images of Severus danced through his head. Images of Severus using one particular curse, but they weren't his memories. He saw his friend defending children from giant spiders. He'd taken out a werewolf as well. This was a memory from the last battle.

They were all moments shared in Severus' defense at the posthumous hearing regarding his status as a hero.

They were her memories. She was using their bond to share information. She'd picked emotionally dramatic things to aid in pushing them through her ward. He locked his gaze on hers and nodded.

He let his power flow free. He felt it pricking under his skin. His senses sharpened. Colors flared to brilliant life even in the gloaming of late evening. The scent of blood and spell fire wafted around him.

Underneath it all there was her.

He had never imagined surviving this battle. He'd intended to spend his life and his magic to ensure his family's safety. He would still offer all for that goal, but there would be regrets.

He gathered every bit of power he had. There was a future for which to fight. He used an old spell his ancestors designed to drag power from their downed enemies. The foreign power swirled through him, bending to his will. He took a deep breath and held it all in check.

There was a chance.

* * *

Neville watched as Lucius and Hermione both stilled and let Rodolphus' rant wind down from his place behind the barrel. The wooden thing wouldn't provide much cover, but Lestrange didn't give a damn about him. He was quite used to being overlooked. It was a huge advantage for him.

Lestrange was screaming about immortality and revenge. The carving on his torso was disturbing. It must be some kind of protection because it pushed at him to look away. It seemed a bit much for a notice me not. The wizard was clearly unhinged.

He heard Hermione talking about becoming a dementor and everything fell into place. He'd studied with Hermione. He knew enough to know that Lestrange had made the worst of choices. His dreams of seeing Rodolphus Lestrange's trial didn't matter. The bloody fool had gone too far down the path to be saved for a trial. Neville took a deep breath and focused.

He had one job. Shielding his first friend was all that mattered. He fed his magic on memories of their years spent together, of affection and kindness. He reinforced the power surging through him with the will of Longbottom magic. He felt his hair standing straight on his head and smiled. He was ready.

"I'm going to bathe myself in your impure blood and suck the soul from dear Lucy boy." Rodolphus smirked and raised his wand. "You took my brother from me. You took my wife from me. She was obsessed with you."

"Your half blood monster of a dark lord took your wife from you." Hermione tossed her head, but she started a countdown with her fingers. Neville inhaled and watched for her signal.

"She brought honor to our House." Rodolphus screamed and spittle flew. His wand dropped back toward the ground.

"She was a half blood's whore." Hermione smirked as she closed her last finger down. "She made you a cuckhold. She gave her body to another man. She broke her vows to you. There's no honor in that."

Neville took a deep breath as his shield settled over Hermione. He nodded at Lucius and watched as the spell fire blasted from his wand.

Rodolphus stumbled as the curse hit, but he didn't fall. He threw his own hex at Hermione, but it bounced back at him. Neville cringed in anticipation of the hit, but nothing happened.

Hermione shook her head and flung a quick Sectumsempra at his stomach. It barely scratched Lestrange's skin. The death eater tossed his head back and laughed.

Lucius hit the top of his head with the same curse and blood ran in small rivulets down Lestrange's face. The mad man made no attempt to wipe it away. He smirked and started throwing curses again.

Neville felt each curse hitting his shield. They flared against his magic and weakened the shield in tiny increments. Other aurors were arriving, but they had to take down the wards he'd set to contain this battle. It would take time. He wiped the sweat from his brow and focused on his task.

Hermione threw curse through his shield. He felt them pass through and actually bolster it. He blinked. That wasn't supposed to be possible.

Hermione stood and taunted Lestrange. She kept him focused on her as they exchanged curses. Malfoy was throwing that damned cutting hex again and again. None of their hexes were causing much damage.

"You're not strong enough to take me, Little Mudblood." Rodolphus grinned. "My family honor will be avenged."

Lucius and Hermione both grinned. There was something in it. Some knowledge shared between them that tipped the balance.

He felt his shield rip away from his control and wrap around Lestrange. The bubble that formed was barely visible. Hermione and Lucius never stopped throwing curses. Their wand work was perfectly synchronized. The spells passed easily through the shield, but nothing came out.

"We don't have a choice." Lucius flicked his wand and stepped to the side, mirroring Hermione's movement.

"He can't be allowed to become a dementor." Hermione nodded. "Get beyond the wards Neville. Reinforce them with the others. If we don't make it, you'll need every wand to control him."

Neville fought the urge to step forward. He didn't much care for being dismissed, but Hermione knew what she was about. He pushed back through his wards without taking his eyes from the action.

The pair quit talking. Their wands whirled as they circled the trapped wizard. He saw their mouths moving as they chanted.

"Merlin." One of the other aurors breathed out. "They're matched."

"We need to reinforce the wards." Neville shouted. He started casting and felt the others join in. "Lestrange is trying to become a dementor."

Chaos erupted around them as one of the older aurors sent the two most junior to start evacuating the area around them. The others all poured their magic into the wards. Neville watched over his shoulder as stores were sealed with wards and people were quickly escorted to secure departure points.

More aurors arrived to help. Neville frowned as the older members of the choir stood grim faced and discussed options. He looked back toward Hermione and Lucius. They were still cutting away at Lestrange.

"How long can they hold him?" Gawain Robards stood beside him. "The DOM might be able to come up with some kind of restraint, but they need time. No one's been fool enough to make a new dementor in centuries."

"Hermione seems to have a plan." Neville nodded towards his friend.

"Her plan may be brilliant, but her chances are slim." The older author rested his hand on Neville's shoulder. "We have to prepare."

Neville managed a nod. He didn't want to watch her die. He didn't want to go to Malfoy Manor and explain what had happened here.

"You'd better come out of this." Neville shouted and forced his power into the wards.

Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were flickering as if they were made of fire. A small smile played across her lips. She turned back to her task and nodded at Lucius.

They cast Fiendfyre. It didn't flow out in the usual uncontrolled orange haze. It was blue white. Otters and peacocks soared through it. The heat was unbelievable. Hermione and Lucius lifted into the air as they held the spell.

"They're linked?" Robards chortled. "Goddess, we have a chance of they don't falter. Get cooling charms on those wards, now."

Neville frowned.

"The cooling charms will only keep us safe." Neville looked back at Robards. "It won't help them fight."

"The cooling charms will help keep that inferno in place until it burns out." The older wizard sighed. "I doubt either of them will make it. I'm sorry. Granger was a fine warrior."

Neville felt rage flash through him. It was the same old tune he'd been hearing his whole life. They were expendable. Hermione had been fighting her entire life. He remembered seeing her stuck in that awkward position, bleeding and screaming and begging for death in the Department of Mysteries. Emaciated and shaking from malnutrition and torture. She'd been expendable for far too long. They all had been. Even bloody Malfoy. He'd been a pawn in Voldemort's game for decades.

"They aren't expendable." Neville snarled. "We need more than cooling charms. Get them help."

"There is no help." Robards shook his head.

"There has to be." Neville looked back at the couple controlling the blue white flames. They deserved more than this.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange watched as Lucius and the mudblood spun above him. They were the fire rising high on the power of their magic. He could barely discern their forms through the swirling flames. They seemed to float in the fire like avenging muggle angels. He hated them all the more for it.

Rabastan and Bellatrix would never forgive him for his failures. He had to become a dementor. It was the only path to vengeance. It was his last chance.

He looked down at his burning skin. Their cuts had destroyed his painstakingly crafted spell work.

He would not join the Immortals in their eternal existence. He felt the fire wash over him. The remnants of his failed ritual were strong enough to keep him aware of every lick of pain. It was as if Bella were working her magic on him again. He screamed his rage up into the wash of blue flames. He collapsed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hermione felt the pull of the fire. It wanted to be free. Part of her wanted to follow its call, to let the spell carry her away, but there was Lucius.

The warmth of their bond pulled her back. She wanted to be human more than she wanted to be free. She quashed the flames and settled back to the ground. Lucius was there, covered in soot and waiting.

She flung herself against his chest and clutched at the remnants of his clothing. He wrapped his arms around her. His dry lips pressed against her forehead.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _This chapter fought me for every word. I hope you enjoyed it. I've had a bit of fun with Herodotus' description of elite Persian warriors. The Immortals lend themselves well to the imagination. I can see a Persian wizard using a spell to make them truly immortal and having the whole thing go horribly wrong. What do you think?_

 _Thanks for reading, and thank you for your patience._

 _-Anna_


	11. Chapter 11

Draco relaxed when he caught sight of Neville Longbottom in the waiting room. He was stretched out with his long legs sprawled out before him. The wizard looked tired, but he didn't look to be grieving. The weight of his fears lifted, and he straightened his robes.

"They're okay?" Draco asked as he entered the room.

"They will be." Neville nodded. "They're badly dehydrated and they have some burns and other injuries, but it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Draco closed his eyes and dragged in the first deep breath he'd managed since Neville's patronus had appeared at the Manor.

"The Ministry is hushing everything up, so I didn't want to leave them without protection." Neville sighed. "Get them behind your own wards or better, bring them to my place as soon as possible. Obliviators might show up."

"They just took out the biggest threat to peace and prosperity since the war." Draco's jaw tightened. "Don't they deserve a break?"

"They do, and almost everyone agrees, but the Ministry is unpredictable." Neville sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Harry will find out the details soon, and that will be a problem. I don't see him staying away. Do you?"

"Bloody hell." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "Can't one of you sit on the bastard?"

"Hermione was the only one that ever talked him down, and that was rare." Neville sighed. "He's not a bad person, but he acts on his beliefs without any attempt to gather the facts first. It kept him alive for a long time."

"I understand. His life has been less than idyllic. He has suffered. I do comprehend it all, but he treats Hermione like a poorly behaved child at best and a possession at worst." Draco frowned. "He needs to let her go."

"I'm not sure he can." Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "Everything happened so fast. They were both happy. Their future was mapped out. Then, in one week, everything was different. He was married to Ginny and Hermione retreated."

"Is that how you saw it?" Draco shook his head. "Hermione retreated?"

"She pulled away from all of us. I see her more than most, but she doesn't attend many of our groups' events." Neville frowned. "Harry's always there."

"Yes, Harry Potter and his wife are always there." Draco smirked. "She had no place with you lot after he was done with her. It isn't quite the thing."

Neville blinked as the realization hit him. Draco watched the emotions flash across the man's face and regretted being so bold. Longbottom has done better than most of the Gryffindors.

"I'll see what I can do about getting them released." Draco gestured to the desk and walked past the taller man. They needed to act. Standing around trying to sort out old problems served no purpose at all.

* * *

Ginny watched as Kingsley stepped through the floo into their home. He was dressed in formal robes. He'd been working. There was no question of it. It was late. There was really only one thing that would bring Kingsley here at this hour. She stared at his chin and greeted him quietly.

"Is Harry at home?" Kings cupped her shoulder. "I have some good news."

Ginny blinked even as she nodded.

"What's the good news?" Ginny looked up at the Minister and locked gazes with him. "What's so good it couldn't wait?"

"We got the last of the death eaters." Kings grinned widely. "I know it doesn't solve every problem in the known universe, but it's a big step in the right direction."

"How?" Harry stood just inside the doors. "How did you get them all?"

"Hermione and Lucius Malfoy took them down." Kingsley's smile shrank a bit as he examined Harry. "Neville Longbottom helped them, and the other aurors handled evacuation and clean up."

"Rodolphus Lestrange is in a cell?" Harry frowned and took a step closer.

"No, Lucius and Hermione couldn't take him down alive. He'd started the ritual to transform himself into a dementor." Kingsley planted himself in front of their fireplace. "They put everything on the line to take that monster down. Robards wants to hire the pair on as a special unit."

Harry paled and his jaw locked. Ginny flinched and hoped he kept his temper under wraps. Kingsley wasn't just one of their friends.

"I should go and prepare for the review." Harry shifted into his professional mien.

"Robards is handling it." Kingsley grabbed his shoulder. "He was on the scene. It will be easier."

"He isn't familiar with Hermione's work." Harry glanced toward the fireplace.

"He can read any reports on file if he sees the need." Kingsley pushed him back a step. "I don't want there to be any issues or accusations of favoritism. They will both be put up for Orders of Merlin."

"Malfoy?" Harry blinked. "An Order of Merlin? Are you insane?"

"I've watched a memory." Kingsley's voice took on a hard edge. "He deserves it. They both put their lives on the line. Neither expected to survive."

"Hermione doesn't do no win situations." Harry shook his head.

"Of course she does. She always has. She followed after you time and again. The war. Being an auror. Leaving to fight on her own terms. She's been stepping in and doing the impossible for years." Ginny chewed on her lower lip and then flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "She's been courting death, chasing it even. Her life has been about ensuring the safety of others. I was sure Kings had come to tell us she was gone. Sure of it. All she does is throw herself into danger."

"She didn't want that forever." Harry turned to face her. "She wanted to study magic and learn."

"And have a family with you." Ginny threw her hands up. "That's what she wanted before Kingsley put you both on the spot and ripped you apart. She isn't that witch anymore, and you aren't that wizard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry pulled away from Kingsley's grip entirely. "I'm the man I always was."

"Not really." Ginny shook her head. "I know you think you are the same, but I don't think anyone else would agree."

"Kingsley, tell her she's wrong." Harry's eyes darted to the older wizard. "Tell her."

"I wish I could." Kingsley's shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "I live with the regret of all this everyday. I truly wish I could."

* * *

Astoria tucked the soft cotton sheet around Hermione and relaxed. Draco had been terrified that the Ministry might try to hurt them or punish them, but the truth will out. Too many regular citizens had seen them fighting that monster, Rodolphus. She shuddered at the thought of his insanity. Hermione and Lucius had chosen to stand between that and the world. They deserved every bit of adulation they got. She pushed her hand over the close cropped hair on Hermione's head and fought back another bout of tears. The healers has shorn the hair form Hermione and Lucius. It was simply easier for them to cut the hair off, but Astoria missed Hermione's curls. They were so much a part of her.

"I got enough of the hair growth potion for both of them." Daphne groused. "I don't know why you want her to have that awful mop back anyway."

"It's a part of her, Daphne." Astoria waived her hand toward the windows and a slight breeze blew in. "I want her back, all of her."

"It's just magical exhaustion." Daphne came up next to Astoria and grabbed her hand. "She needs to rest."

"It could be weeks." Astoria blinked back tears. "They set themselves up to die for us. They would have let the spell consume them if they had no choice. They weren't out there protecting the world, not really. They were protecting us."

"I've been so jealous of her." Daphne pulled Astoria back a few steps. "She was smarter, always smarter, and more innately talented than I was from the start. We'd been raised to think our blood made us better, but she proved it didn't. Only fools like Pansy still thought that way after the first couple of months."

"Of course." Astoria tossed her head. "Hermione is amazing."

"Well, she so amazing that I was thrilled that she was a Gryff. It kept her from being competition." Daphne sighed. "She was adventurous and brave. I probably could have lived with that, but then Viktor Krum picked her. Bookish, mudblood that she was. He took her to the dance and she was beautiful. I saw Theo swallow, and Blaise actually shifted his seat to hide what his robes couldn't. I was shocked that they even looked her way. She wasn't trying to take Theo, but she might have been able to do it."

"Theo loves you." Astoria blinked. "I'm sure he wasn't tempted."

"It doesn't really matter. The seeds were planted." Daphne let her sister go. "After the war, I was terrified and useless. I didn't even try to take care of you. I was so worried that they'd come after me because of the things our stupid supposedly neutral parents had done. Hermione saved you."

"She did." Astoria nodded. "She didn't let anyone hurt me or harass me. She was a blessing from the fates."

"I never thanked her." Daphne looked down at the lush Aubusson carpet under her feet. "She's family, but I've never let myself trust her. When she wakes up things will be different. I'm going to be the sister both of you deserve."

Astoria threw herself into her sister's arms. They were both laughing and crying when Draco and Theo levitated a showered and pajama clad Lucius into the room.

"They'll do better together." Draco flicked the sheets back with a wave of his hand and Theo slid his father into place beside Hermione. The four of them fussed over the sleeping pair for a few minutes.

"We should eat." Astoria smiled at her husband. "They wouldn't want us malingering for want of their company."

She herded the others out the door and turned back for a final look. Lucius shifted in the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand. They both settled comfortably as their bond offered some solace. She dashed a quick tear away and closed the door as she left.


End file.
